The present invention is related to systems and methods for decoding information, and more particularly to systems and methods for LDPC decoding with post processing.
A number of encoding/decoding schemes have been developed to meet the needs for, among other things, data storage and data transmission. As one example, low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes have been developed that provide excellent error correcting performance using a highly parallelized decoding algorithm.
Turning to FIG. 1, an exemplary transmission system 100 utilizing an LDPC encoder and a separate LDPC decoder is depicted. Transmission system 100 includes a transmission device 110 and a receiving device 160. Transmission device 110 includes an information source 120 that provides a stream of information to an LDPC encoder 130. LDPC encoder 130 encodes the received stream of information and provides an encoded data set to a transmitter 140. Transmitter 140 modulates the encoded data set to create a transmitted data set 150 that is received by a receiver 190 of receiving device 160. Receiver 190 demodulates the encoded data set and provides it to an LDPC decoder 180 that decodes the encoded data set and provides the decoded information as received information 170.
If only a limited number of errors occur in transmitted data set 150, LDPC decoder 18C will after a finite number of iterations come to a result representing the actual information originally provided by information source 120. However, in some cases, insufficient bandwidth exists to perform sufficient iterations to derive the desired result. In other cases, too many errors exist in transmitted data set 150, and thus the desired result is not achievable using standard LDPC decoder 180.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for decoding information.